


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by Grantairethecynic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I will follow you into the dark, Kinda, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grantairethecynic/pseuds/Grantairethecynic
Summary: Modern AU Drabble where R misses a meeting and E goes to find him. Or, that one where Enjolras finds out Grantaire can sing





	I Will Follow You Into The Dark

*The bloody fool had missed a meeting again and it doesn’t take long for Enjolras to find the idiot’s bar of choice. As he steps through the doorway, however, he’s greeted by posters for an open mic and a familiar voice drifting through the rowdy bar from the stage*

“Love of mine  
One day you will die  
But I’ll be close behind  
I’ll follow you into the dark”

*The blonde pauses as the gently strummed guitar reaches out to him. He misses most of the next few lines as he finds a seat where he can see the beanie wearing young man on stage, red jacket a fleck of colour in the crowd. He knows the song though, so he knows the lines. Tuning back in, Enjolras decides he’ll wait until the song is over to chew the drunkard out*

“In revolutionary school  
As vicious as Musain rule  
I got my feelings bruised  
By the leader in red”

*Blue eyes snap up to the stage, meeting the cynic’s dark gaze instantly. The rest of the patrons seem to disappear and for a strange, buzzing moment it’s just the two of them. Just red and green at odds once more, continuing this merciless dance*

“And I propped the bar  
As he told me, R  
You’re good for nothing fool  
And I heard every word that he said”

*His first reaction is that those aren’t the right words. His second is that…perhaps this song isn’t about some mystery girl as he’d first thought. Perhaps something else is at play here, some horrible twist of fate, some tangled heartstrings wound around and trapped, torn, bruised. Maybe he’d been too harsh? Still. Grantaire is a drunk. A cynic. A nobody who never shows up on time and always picks a fight. He’ll still be getting a firm talking to about missing today, and by the smug grin on his lips as the song winds down? He knows it, too.*  
___________________________________

*It had gone downhill so fast. One minute they were on the front line of a peaceful protest and the next they were scattering like rats as gunshot rang out through the crowd. Enjolras’ pulse is racing as he gets separated from Les Amis, running down a nearby street. As his boots pound on the pavement he starts to see a building, blocking off the end of the street. Footsteps follow behind him and Enjolras turns to face the gunmen, radicals who disapprove. There’s three that he can see, all of their weapons aimed at him. His chin is high and all he can think is that he hopes the others got away.

An all too familiar figure pushes past the gunmen in a mess of deep green hoodie and curly black hair, his eyes never leaving Enjolras’. The street lamp light bathes the cynic in a golden light as he stands beside the blond, eye level with a shotgun*

Will you permit it?

*The crimson angel only glances down at the other man for a moment, their hands meeting in the dim lighting and all at once it strikes him how perfectly they fit. How his long gentle fingers wrap so easily around shorter, paint stained digits. How right it feels to face death this way, a cynic and a revolutionary hand in hand an heart in heart, feral, clashing souls of red and green that feel far too right in this one moment. A pair of angels, their wings painted in blood on the concrete, their halos of spun gold and black tainted with dried crimson.*

/“I will follow you into the dark”/


End file.
